


Patience

by aunt_zelda



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: BDSM, Ficlet, M/M, Rope Bondage, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: Did some prompt games with friends last month, realized I should post them. Written in about 15 minutes.This prompt was: Caleb/Essek + "Patience"
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	Patience

Essek has spent so much of his life in frustrated anticipation. Delaying experiments, research, sleep, all in pursuit of his work. He was too young, too ambitious, too hasty, older and wiser people told him again and again. 

So when Caleb proposes the game, brings forth the spider-silk rope and drags it across Essek’s bare forearm, Essek is unsure. 

He has already spent so many nights and luxurious afternoons dreaming of what exactly he wishes to transpire between them. He has no desire to waste any more time. 

“You need to slow down, my friend,” Caleb murmurs. He takes Essek by the shoulders and guides him inexorably to his knees. 

Essek sighs because at last things seem to be moving to his goal. He parts his lips eagerly. He hasn’t tasted another man in years and he’s near-panting for it now. 

“I can be slow,” he promises. He licks his lower lip and gazes up at Caleb with lowered eyelashes. He’s been told it’s one of his better assets. 

Caleb smiles, and starts to loop the ropes around his torso and arms.

Essek whines at the delay but holds still. He can see Caleb’s own arousal and hopes the binding will further entice him to action. 

“Ah, there you are.” Caleb finishes and reaches down, dragging rough fingers through Essek’s hair. 

Essek moans and leans into the touch. 

“So hungry. I will see you sated.” Caleb has a rough burr to his voice now. 

“When?” Essek is nearly wailing now. He sounds pathetic. He doesn’t care. Caleb has rendered him into this state, and only he can return Essek from it. 

“Soon.” Caleb tips his chin back and follows the long exposed stretch of Essek’s throat. “You are beautiful. I am ... appreciating your value.”

Essek makes a small noise of frustration. 

“Hush. The night is young yet.” Caleb strokes a thumb along Essek’s lower lip. “... and I do not intend to waste it.”

Essek fixates on that promising implication. He licks at Caleb’s thumb, taking it into his mouth and hoping his efforts will be rewarded with something larger to lavish attention on. 

Caleb’s grip in his hair tightens and Essek tries to be patient.


End file.
